Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN562)
, | Relatives = Howard Stark (Father) | Universe = Earth-TRN562 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Academy, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = TinyCo | First = | Quotation = I'm a genius! | Speaker = Iron Man | QuoteSource = Marvel Avengers Academy | HistoryText = When Nick Fury created Avengers Academy, Tony Stark was the first student to be recruited, upon arriving at the Academy the first thing he did was start the construction of the Academy very own Stark Tower so he could keep his way of living and his gadgets while staying at the Academy. After the construction of the Tower, a Hydra bully showsed up at the Academy and tells Tony that Hydra is going to attack the it soon, but he wanted to be the first to beat up the rich kid that has been saying he will take down Hydra, Black Widow then appears out of nowhere and scares the bully off, Tony tries to chat and flirt with her, but she ignores him and tells him to get new recruits to the Academy to beat the incoming Hydra attack and that they would later talk about real threats to the Academy. Tony is then approached by Administrator Pepper Potts and tasked with the recruiting of the Academy next student, the Wasp, upon meeting her, Wasp tells him she was going to contact him when she saw the Stark Tower being built at the Academy, but she had wrecked her phone so she was unable to, Tony then tells her that the Academy is looking for new superheroes to join and that he can get her a new phone if she joins the Academy and helps them fight Hydra, she accepts his proposal and joins the academy. After getting Wasp to join the Academy, she proposes that they should build a Blasting Range to train their abilities, Tony says he is having trouble with his aim and last time he blew up his lab because of it, so Janet helps him train at the blasting range, after Tony Stark finishes his training he asks Janet how many recruits does she think they need to defeat the Hydra henchmen force that were planning to attack the Academy and then take over New York City, Janet tells him they only need one recruit, Tony is surprised by her answer and wonders who that person is, Administrator Pepper Potts is then contacted by Janet about that person, Administrator Pepper Potts agrees with her and asks her and Tony to recruit the new student Loki an immortal Asgardian sorcerer. Loki was angry at Janet for spreading embarrassing pictures of him on the internet and ruining his reputation, he tells them if they want to recruit him, Janet better apologize to him and they have to somehow fix his reputation, Tony uses his hacking skills to remove all those photos from the internet, Loki and Wasp eventually work out their issues, he joins the Academy and helps them beat the Hydra forces. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seeming those of the Tony Stark of Earth-515. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seeming those of the Tony Stark of Earth-515. | Transportation = * Quinjet | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Armor Users Category:Stark Family Category:Millionaires Category:Weapon Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Robotics Category:Chemists Category:Computer Hacking Skills